Favorite Memories
by funni neko
Summary: Crona has always have weekly Therapy secisions. This therapy secision he was given an assigment to write about 5 of his favorite memories.
1. Memory 1

**Favorite Memories**

**Ch.1****Memory 1**

"Crona, are you ready to get your this weeks therapy assignment?" Professor Stein asked. Crona looked up at him and nodded his head and waited to be told what the assignment was.

"Your assignment is to pick five of your most precious memories and write about what they mean to you." Professor Stein said while looking at the young man across the desk who was looking down at his shoes.

"Alright, Professor." Crona said. Crona stood up from his seat and started towards the door but Stein called his name making him stop. "By the way, Crona, have a nice day." Professor Stein said, ruffling the young boy's hair. "Goodbye, Mr. Stein." Crona said.

Crona gave him a little wave before leaving the room. _'I wonder what I should write about. Maybe I can go ask Maka.'_Crona thought before walking towards the park.

* * *

Entering the park, Crona bumped into something hard causing him to fall. Luckily, something managed to catch Crona by his waist. "I'm sorry." Crona said instantly once he regained his balance and started to repeat "I'm sorry" again and again. "It's ok, Crona. Stop apologizing." A familiar voice said. Crona lifted his head to see Kidd was the one he bumped into.

"Oh, Kidd-kun. Have you seen Maka?" Crona asked. Kidd nodded his head and pointed over to the basketball court where Maka and the others were playing three on three.

"Let's go join them." Kidd said pulling Crona over to the others by his hand. "Hey guys. look who finally decided to show up." Black Star said loudly looking over to Crona and Kidd." Hey Crona. You guys wanna play with us?" Patty asked them. Kidd shrugged his shoulders while Crona looked timidly at the ground.

"Sure, I wanna play. But I'm not very good." Crona said sheepishly. Soul shook his head and smiled before saying,"Don't worry you probably can play better than Maka."

"Maka Chop." Maka yelled swinging her hand to the back of Soul's head.

"Ouch! What'd you do that for?" Soul growled at her as she turned to glare at him. Everyone started to laugh at them.

"Stop with all this talking and allow the amazing Black Star to dazzle you all." Black Star said catching everyone's attention. "Ok. Maka and I are captains." Tsubaki said smiling as she and Maka chose their teammates. On Maka's Team was Soul, Kid and Crona. While Tsubaki's team consited of Liz, Patty, and Black Star. When the Game was over Maka's team one by twelve to eleven.

"That was fun. By the way Crona, you lied. You were way better than Maka." Soul said moving to dodge that Maka chop that was swung his way. "Thanks you guys." Crona said blushing and looking down at his feet. _'I have one memory to write about. Four more to go.' _Crona thought as he and his friends started to walk towards their houses.

* * *

**A/N :I hope you guys like the edited version of this story. I have My lovely beta:FightingForMyDreams  
**


	2. Memory 2

**Favorite Memories **

**Memory 2**

"Favorite memories? Which ones are my favorite?" Crona questioned as he sat on his bed with his legs being squeezed to his chest. "I do remember the day I fought with Miss Marie to get Mr. Stein back. It was one of the moments that I chose to do something of my own free will. Not having to be ordered to do it." Crona said. That was when Ragnarok came out, on top of Crona head.

"Yeah. That day was awesome, having an all out battle with Medusa with my kick ass powers." Ragnarok gloated hitting his fist repeatedly on Crona's head.

"Ow! Ragnarok! Stop that. You're hurting me."Crona whined while looking up at Ragnarok. "Oh, be quiet, squirt." Ragnarok said glaring down at Crona. _'I wish we could find some way to separate us_.' Crona thought.

"It doesn't work like that and you know it." Ragnarok snapped. "We have the same mind, idiot. I can hear everything that you think of as if you had been been saying them out loud." Ragnarok said. Crona sighed as he got up and walked over to his writing desk and began writing about his second favorite memory. Once he was done he headed to go find Maka and Soul.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter**


	3. Memory 3

"Maka? Soul? Are you guys here?" Crona asked whilst opening the door to Maka and Soul 's apartment. Crona peeked inside to find no one inside but spotted a note at the back of the door. He slowly picked it up to read it.

_Dear Crona,_

_I know you are probably wondering where me and Soul are. We were assigned a mission today so we left since it was an emergency. Don't worry though. We will be back in a day or two. But we asked Kid to take care of you while were gone. Don't worry too much Crona. Kid isn't as scary as he looks. See you in two days._

_Maka Albarn_

Crona sighed sinking to the floor pulling his arms around his leg holding them close to his chest. "Maka, was right when she said I could find you here." Kid said startling Crona causing him to jump slightly. "Oh. Hi, Kid." Crona said weakly. Kid looked at him, analyzing him before holding his hand out for him to take. "Thank you." Crona said taking hold of Kid's outstretched hand and stood. "I know you don't like me much but I promised Maka to look after you while she was gone and I don't break promises." Kid said taking the hand he was holding and starting to walk towards his own house.

'He's holding my hand, I don't know how to handle this!' Crona screamed at himself in his mind. "Stop screaming, dammit." Ragnarok screamed back at Crona causing him to flinch slightly. Kid noticed this and turned to face him."Are you ok?" Kid asked worriedly "Yes. I'm fine. Ragnarok just yelled at me." Crona answered.

"It must be difficult to share your mind and body with someone else." Kid said. Crona shook his head slightly. "No, not really Ragnarok has been with me through everything so he's not much of a bother." Crona said. Kid smiled at Crona. Walking to Kid's house is when Crona realized being infused with Ragnarok was a special moment.


	4. Memory 4

**Favorite Memories **

**Memory 4: First Team Misson**

"Come on, Crona." Kid said while opening his door so they could go inside."Maka said she will be back by tonight." Kid said. As they walked towards the kitchen to make themselves something to eat. "I heard from Black Star and Tsubaki in class today that she would be back." Crona said. "Hey, Crona? Have you ever been on a mission for the school?" Kid asked suddenly. Crona thought about it for a second before he looked back at Kid.

"Yes. I've gone on one with Maka before." Crona said whilst remembering the first time he had to work with someone else. A time when he wasn't his mother's pawn. Crona smiled slightly at the memory. Kid noticed this and handed Crona a note book and pencil. "Here. You might want to write about that memory too."Kid said.

"You're right."Crona said before grabbing the items from Kid and beginning to right.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this this is chapter.**** Please REVIEW. Thank you beta FightingForMyDreams**


	5. Memory 5

**Favorite Memories **

**Memory 5: Birthday**

"Crona, come on." Liz said, as Patty grabbed hold of his arm tightly and began dragging him towards Maka's house. "But why are we heading over to Maka's house if we have to do a project at Kid's house?" Crona asked confused looking at the two sisters. "It's a secret." Patty murmured quietly as they continued walking towards Maka's house.

"Um... Patty can you let go of my arm? I won't run away or anything." Crona told her. Patty turned and frowned at him.

"You're no fun." Patty commented, letting go of his arm.

Crona sighed and reached over to rub the arm that had previously been in Patty's iron grip. They continued walking until they reached Maka's house. Liz just pushed open the door and they all stepped inside to find the house in complete darkness.

With the stealthy turning on of the lights everyone jumped out and screamed,"Happy Birthday, Crona!" Crona looked down at his feet rubbing his hands together before looking up at everyone smiling slightly.

"Since the Birthday boy is here, let's get this party started." Black Star yelled as he stood on a chair with his other foot on the table. "Black Star, calm down." Tsubaki urged her meister, which was ignored by the boy. They all began to shower Crona in gifts, music, and praise throughout the night. By the time midnight rolled around, everyone was on the floor sleeping next to each other.

"I guess this is the last of my favorite memories for now." Crona said, as he began to drift to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this this is chapter.**** Please REVIEW. Thank you beta FightingForMyDreams**


	6. Epilogue

**Favorite Memories **

**Epilogue**

"Come inside, Crona." Professor Stein called as the timid boy came into the room. "Hello, Professor." Crona uttered as he slowly made his way over to the chair.

"Do you have the assignment?"

"Yes. here you go." Crona said as he reached for his back pack and pulled out a folder handing it over to Professor Stein.

"Thank you." Stein replied as he opened the folder and began to skim over the content of what was inside.

Stein closed the folder with a sigh and looked over at Crona who paled as he saw the frown on Professor Stein's face.

"Crona, do you know why I gave you this assignment?"

"I believe so, Professor."

"Explain to me why you think I did this."

"I believe you gave me this assignment to make me realize two things: One is that I had many bad memories when I was young but I also had just as many good ones thing is I still have a lot of growing to do and to make a lot more memories."

Crona smiled once he was finished. "Well said, Crona. I hope to see you next week for our next session."

"Don't worry. I will come."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this this is chapter.**** Please REVIEW. Thank you beta FightingForMyDreams**


End file.
